kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play at Having New Friends
"Let's Play at Having New Friends" is the 28th episode of the third season of Kaeloo, and 132nd of the series overall. Synopsis The sheep ask if they can be friends with the main four. Kaeloo, Stumpy and Quack Quack agree. Mr. Cat, however, is not on board with the idea of having them for friends, and the others must stop him from turning the sheep into mechoui. Plot The episode starts with the main four relaxing outdoors. Kaeloo starts to feel bored and asks what game they can play. Mr. Cat suggests the usual "game": he annoys her, she transforms and she beats him up. Suddenly, all of Smileyland's sheep show up in one big flock, holding up signboards to communicate. It turns out that the sheep want to befriend the main four and join in their games. Kaeloo thinks it's very sweet, but Mr. Cat points out using extensive vocabulary that it would be problematic for the sheep to join them, as it would upset the balanced relationships between the characters. Stumpy fails to understand, so Mr. Cat explains that it would be like having Snow White marry the seven dwarves. Kaeloo tries to convince Mr. Cat to befriend the sheep, but his carnivore instincts kick in and he decides to turn them into mechoui instead. Mr. Cat is just about to kill the sheep with his bazooka, but the others show up in a car, having dubbed themselves the "Super Cute Police", and ask him to stop. Kaeloo points out that they're being watched not only by kids but by parents as well, so he really shouldn't be doing such things. Mr. Cat reacts with mock horror. Kaeloo tells the sheep to show Mr. Cat their love for him by kissing him. Mr. Cat now reacts with real horror and runs into a cat flap, but not before angrily promising revenge on the frog. Kaeloo, excited at the prospect of having more people to play with, takes Stumpy, Quack Quack and the sheep to the forest and says that they can play there. Stumpy says he wants to play "Mr. Coolskin vs. the Mutant Sheep". Ignoring this, Kaeloo tells the sheep that the trees in the forest are their "friends". The sheep attempt to "befriend" the trees. Mr. Cat shows up and announces to the sheep that trees are their "enemies", and claims that the trees are deliberately growing so that the sheep won't have grass to eat and starve as a result. The angry sheep, believing his lies, start a riot and try to attack the trees. Kaeloo gets Quack Quack to clone himself and herd all the sheep while protecting the trees. Kaeloo says that the Super Cute Police always establish order without hurting anyone, and always stay cute. Mr. Cat chops down a tree so it lands on Quack Quack, injuring him, and says he isn't cute anymore. He asks if she will transform, but Kaeloo says she won't, since the Super Cute Police always stay calm. Kaeloo tells the sheep to tickle Mr. Cat as a "game", and they chase him away. Later, the sheep are playing volleyball with Stumpy, but everyone pauses to take a quick lunch break. Kaeloo asks one of the Quack Quacks to keep an eye out for Mr. Cat. Suddenly, a strange-looking sheep appears and asks to join. Quack Quack is suspicious of it, but Kaeloo allows it in. Quack Quack's suspicions are right, however; it's actually one of Mr. Cat's inventions, a robot sheep, which the cat is controlling from a nearby bush. The robot sheep pulls on Quack Quack's underwear and lets it go, making it snap against his body. The other sheep think it's funny and they also try doing this to the Quack Quack clones. The Quack Quacks remain calm, and Kaeloo uses this as a positive example for the others. Everything is other wise fine until Mr. Cat gets his robot sheep to say that Mr. Coolskin is lame. Stumpy is enraged at this insult to his favorite superhero, and not knowing which sheep was responsible, tries to attack them with a mallet. Before he can injure anyone, Kaeloo tries to calm him down. Stumpy tries to calm down and ends up farting (which calms him down) as Kaeloo stares in shock. Mr. Cat shows up with a cannon and starts shooting yogurt into the air. All the Quack Quacks grab one container and start eating it. While the Quack Quacks are distracted, Mr. Cat uses a magic flute to lure the sheep away, while Kaeloo tries in vain to stop them from following him. He leads them to the edge of a cliff. Kaeloo begs him not to drop the sheep off the cliff, and he obliges; he throws only one of them off, and the others follow of their own accord. Kaeloo asks the sheep if they are okay, and they faintly bleat in response, having survived the fall. Mr. Cat asks Kaeloo to transform, but she says that the Super Cute Police have a weapon: zumba with friends. Mr. Cat is horrified. His friends turn on some zumba music and start dancing, and the sheep climb back up the cliff. Mr. Cat ties himself to a tree, but is unable to resist the catchy music and ends up dancing and having fun with all of them, including the sheep, who he finally accepts as friends. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat * Sheep Mentioned Characters * Mr. Coolskin Trivia * Quack Quack is wearing his diaper, but he doesn't have his underwear over it. * Kaeloo does not transform in this episode. * This is the first time one of Mr. Cat's gadgets turns out to be a robot. Gallery The gallery for "Let's Play at Having New Friends" can be found here. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Episodes where Kaeloo does not transform Category:Season 3 Episodes